Beaches and Paopu Fruits
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: In honor of Soriku day I have created this one shot. I kinda like it so I hope its good! :3 Please read and review. :P Arigato! Rated T for brief language just to be safe.


A/N: I present a Soriku day oneshot! Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts.

I woke up unusually early in the morning. "Fudge, it's not even noon. Perfect," I said, sarcasm rearing its head viciously. My phone rang suddenly jerking me out of my subconscious self-pitying session. I grumbled in annoyance and snatched the phone, once I found the stupid thing, and glared at the caller ID. A broad, goofy grin spread over my face when I saw Riku's name blinking at me.

"Hello, this is your wonderful and devilishly handsome best friend. You're welcome for my generous act of allowing you to hear my voice," Riku said as I answered. I laughed despite myself and shook my head. "Hello to you too, Riku," I said. My best friend laughed and I couldn't help but shudder. No matter what he did or said, I always got a nervous feeling around him. Like butterflies and pounding heartbeats. "Why, may I ask, are you calling me soo early in the morning?" I asked dryly. I could almost see the smirk. "Oh, I was going to see if you, I don't know, maybe wanted to hang out at the island," he said nonchalantly.

Excitement seared through my very veins; it had been months since we had been to the island together. I grinned mischievously and sighed. "Aw gee, Riku, I wish I could but, sadly, my boat is broken and is in need of repair," I said. Riku scoffed at my statement. "Sora, you do realize that I, too, have a boat," he said. I feigned innocence. "Are you saying you're taking me to the island in your boat then?" I asked. He was silent for a moment, giving me a mini panic attack, then laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess I am," he said. I bit my lip and could feel my nerves doing a tap dance on my heart.

"So, does that mean you accept my invitation?" he said cockily. It was my turn to go silent. 'A morning alone with Riku? Doesn't sound too bad right?' I thought. "Hey, Earth to Cloudhead, are you there?" Riku teased. I scowled at the nickname. "Yeah, yeah Waterboy, I'm here. Don't get your panties in a twist," I said. Riku growled; he hated the nickname I had created for him as well. I sighed and, hallucinating mentally, I burst into a shock of courage. "I'll meet you at the docks, okay?" I blurted. Riku cheered in stupid happiness then hung up.

I flew to get ready. After only fifteen minutes, I was showered, dressed, teeth brushed, and was currently working on my hair. I tapped my chin then violently shook my head. I stopped, the spikes defying gravity stood up straight. I smiled at my trick then turned to leave. My sneaker stuck under the dresser and I knocked against the drawers on my way down.

My ocean scented air freshener fell off the dresser and hit my face. Hard. I cried out in both pain and surprise as the can exploded. I was doused from neck to foot. I made a sound of frustration as my entire being reeked of ocean scented air freshener and paopu fruit shampoo. "Dammit, this is just fucking wonderful," I hissed.

I glanced at the clock and cursed. I ran as quietly as I could down the stairs and out the door. I sprinted hard down the street and just made it to the docks in time. I was bent over, my hands on my knees as I struggled for breath, when I heard footsteps. "Hey, Sora, you made it," Riku called happily. I turned to him, my face flushed. I put my arms behind my head and grinned. "Of course," I said grinning.

As he approached me, I felt my heart quicken. "Hey Sora, why's your face all red?" he teased. I tried to cover my face with my hands. "What? It is not red!" I exclaimed. Riku laughed and moved my hands away. "You lazy bum, you ran here didn't you?" he said. I lowered my head in shame. He grinned and clapped me on the shoulder. "Oh cool out, man, I ran here too," Riku said, getting in his boat.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked him over. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Jerk, you didn't even break a sweat," I pouted moving to get into the boat. I misjudged the bobbing buoyancy of the boat and nearly fell. "Ah, hey, careful!" Riku said catching me by the waist. I lurched forward and landed on top of him. Our heads knocked together painfully.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed rubbing my forehead. Riku winced and I looked down at him. Poor guy, I made a red mark. I snorted then busted out laughing. He glared up at me and poked my face. "Hey stop laughing, it's not funny," he said before laughing with me. I tried to stop but I couldn't. "Sorry to interrupt you but you're on my lap and are cutting off circulation," Riku said.

Huh? I looked down and realized that I had my legs pinning his to the boat and was straddling him. A fiery blush spread over my face. I hastily got off and sat on the opposite end of the boat. "S-sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed. Riku laughed and picked up the oars. "Don't apologize," he said before beginning to row. I went silent, staring into the water. 'What did he mean, don't apologize?' I thought. I trailed my fingers in the water. My eyes wandered until they came to Riku. I watched as he rowed with his eyes shut in concentration.

His muscles flexed and his mouth was open slightly. I felt my eyes heat up and looked away quickly, frightened by my sudden hunger for him. 'Dammit he's your best friend! Calm down,' I thought firmly. I looked out at the ocean again and sighed in contentment. It was beautiful. I leaped out of the boat as we reached the island. "Wow, it hasn't changed a bit! C'mon, Riku, I'll race you to the paopu fruit tree!" I said grinning from ear to ear. Riku flopped down near me. "What? Are you kidding?" he said. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Aw, c'mon, you old geezer. Afraid I'll beat you?" I teased. He raised an eyebrow then got up before I could blink and was running. "H-hey cheater!" I exclaimed, running after him. I caught up with him at the tree, out of breath. He was sitting on the tree, one knee propped up. I smiled and jumped on then over the tree trunk. I leaned against it with my arms behind my head. The silence between us was comfortable and I couldn't help but reminisce over my memories.

"I'm sorry," Riku said suddenly. I looked up at him in surprise. I tilted my head in confusion over his melancholy expression. "For what?" I asked. Riku rolled his eyes. "For what he says," he muttered. I huffed and turned away, staring at the sunrise. "If you're going to say sorry about that past then don't. None of our memories would have happened if you didn't do the things you did, right?" I said.

Riku smiled after a moment. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sea breeze. "Oi, wanna try that paopu fruit thing?" he said. I blushed then looked down at my feet. "Sure, if you want to," I said. Riku climbed to the top of the tree and ripped off a fruit. I gulped. "Here," he said. I turned my face towards him. He kissed me hard, making me open my mouth in surprise. I tasted the sweet lemony mango flavor of the paopu fruit and Riku.

Riku smiled against my lips and pulled away. I blinked rapidly, the fruit resting on my tongue. He smirked and chewed the rest of the fruit. I got over my shock pretty quickly and ate the fruit in my mouth. I climbed up on the tree and grabbed the paopu from his hands. Taking a bite, I pinned Riku down on the trunk and shared the fruit with him. I felt hood laughter and pulled away. Shaking his head, Riku sat up. "You little-! You stole my surprise away," he said.

I grinned mischievous and shoved him off the tree. He landed with a splash on the water. Sputtering, he wiped the water out of his face and glared at me. "I'm going to get you for that," he threatened. I grinned and licked my lips. Riku smiled as I snatched the paopu fruit in my hands. "You'll have to catch me first," I teased. I ran down the beach shrieking, my new lover close on my heels.

A/N: Go Sora you little kitten! I'm hoping that I was right about today. If I'm wrong then...well, it doesn't matter. I still got to write a oneshot. :3


End file.
